


An angel and his guardian

by Sukizaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: Akaashi and Kita find peace in eachothers arms(rarepair :-:)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kita Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	An angel and his guardian

As the snow falls outside their house, soft snores can be heard by Akaashi from the living room.

‘Where's my little fox sleeping?’ he thought while an affectionate smile painted his lips.

As Akaashi walked towards the living room he saw Kita napping peacefully on the sofa, his body covered by a white fluffy blanket that he bought.

Akaashi can still remember Kita’s puppy dog eyes begging him to buy the blanket at the store, he chuckled at the memory.

He stared in awe at his lover, ‘God I’m so in love with this cutie.’

Kita woke up from the warmth that was surrounding Akaashi, he rubbed his eyes to see his beloved cleary but Akaashi stopped him and held Kita’s hand to his own cheek while smiling at him lovingly.

“Already woke up from your nap angel?” he asked Kita.

The latter couldn’t answer since his brain is still processing from his 2-hour nap and just answered with an “mhm”.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled Kita to an embrace.

Akaashi was admiring his lover that was nuzzling his chest while humming a sweet tune he remembered hearing while driving home.

“How was work?” Kita said his brain finally not fuzzy.

He hugged the usually stoic angel tightly while burying his head into his shoulder.

“Hectic as usual, but I don’t mind since you’re awake now ”

Kita blushed a tomato red while playing with his lover’s soft hair.

They both cuddled until Akaashi’s stomach growled, Kita giggled at his silly boyfriend while the latter was red with embarrassment.

“I’ll make your favorite Keiji, don’t worry,” Kita said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, with Akaashi following behind him shortly after.

As Kita was preparing to make dinner, Akaashi wrapped his arms around his angel’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Both were slowly swaying to the songs that were playing on the radio not having a care in the world. 

As long as they’re together like this the world seemed simple.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such an adorable ship i- 😭💘


End file.
